


Sherlock

by Danagirl623



Series: DomJohn [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: John Watson is offically a Dom now thanks to the excellent guidance from Irene. These one-shots will be tales of his Clients.





	1. Chapter 1

Captain John Watson flicked his collar up as he dashed from the cab through the rain to the tiny porch at 66 Eaton Square. He knocked politely, although Ms. Adler had scolded him last time he did that. The door swung open and he was greeted by a tall, thin blonde woman who had a smirk on. John lowered his hood before he started to unbutton his coat. 

 

“Good evening, Captain Watson. You know when you knock it disturbs Ms. Adler’s focus and she becomes cross with you.” 

 

“Good evening, Kate,” John grinned boyishly at her. She leaned in to offer him her cheek, and John compiled by kissing her soft cheek. 

 

“Your usual room is set up for you. He arrived 30 minutes ago, and brewed your tea within the last ten minutes. He’s only settled into his protocol position within the last three minutes. Your eyes are on in the room, Captain.” 

 

“You’re the best, Kate.” John stepped around her, then made his way to his new office. He hung up his rain slicker, before he slid into his desk seat. He glanced at the monitor in the playroom which showed his boy kneeling with his hands behind his back clasped together. 

 

John watched the screen as the young man waited for him. He watched the lad’s chest rise and fall into a normal breathing pattern. 

 

“Captain Watson,” a sharp voice pulled him from the screen. The urge to fall into his protocol position swelled within him; he looked up with a smile pasted on. In front of him stood his tall, thin, brunette Domme with eyes sharper than her voice. She was wearing her trademark red lipstick, and a well cut dress.  “I see you haven’t lost  _ all _ your training in your quest for Domination.”

 

“Good evening, Ms. Adler.” 

 

“John, my boy.” She chided, much kinder than normally, as she sashayed over to the desk. She laid a key down and slide it over to him. “Do use this next time.”

 

“I will, thank you.” 

 

“This is your business too. Please, act like it,” Irene finished in her ‘no nonsense’ tone. 

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a scary Mary Poppins?”

 

Irene smiled, as she stood up from her seat, “Not to my face they haven’t.”

 

John laughed, watching her leave the room. His eyes flicked back to the screen and he studied the boy’s position. It was impeccable. 

 

John pushed himself away from the desk, and ducked into his bathroom to change into his work clothes. He stood in front of the mirror on the back of the door, and examined himself in his mock-Number 8 combat dress uniform. Even to his sharp eyes, he couldn’t find the slight flaw in his fatigues.    
  


John grabbed his boots, and brought them in to the playroom. The boy’s dark eyes didn’t move from their spot on the floor. 

 

“Good evening, boy,” John greeted in a kind voice. 

 

“Good evening, Captain,” the brunet returned in a rote sort of way.

 

“I see your manners are slightly improving. Thank you for being more time-aware this meeting.”

 

“You’re welcome, Captain,” came the mechanical reply. 

 

John dropped his boots by the door, and made his way to his squashy armchair in the far corner of the room. The boy was kneeling in his corner that was across the way from his Dom, and John prefered this as he could see him best this way.

 

“How was your week, lad?” John asked, mildly, as he picked up his waiting tea cup. 

 

“Hard, Sir. I’m frustrated with my prescribed task, and it’s starting to affect other parts of my life.”

 

“How so?” John asked, before he gave a nod signalling the boy to crawl for the boots across the room.  “Remember not to waste time.” 

 

The brunet boy, who was hardly a boy at the age of twenty-five, raced across the room to get the boots. He managed to pick them both up, and carry them to the small table that he had previously set up. 

 

This was the seventh attempt to service the Captain’s boots properly and he was hell-bent to accomplish it this time. 

 

“This task, forgive me Captain, seems simple enough. Polish the boots, but I can’t get my damned mind to fall in line.”

 

“That’s five, lad,” John said, softly. He nodded his head again, and the boy bent to his task. 

 

“I’m a genius with an IQ of 190, Captain. I have torn apart the most sophisticated computers in the world and made them better. I destroyed Jim Moriarty before he could wreak havoc on the world…” The boy paused a moment to get more boot polish, before he continued. “And yet, I struggle with such a menial task.”

 

“What was your goal when you entered into my care?” John asked, as he watched the boy work on his left boot. 

 

“To quiet my mind, Captain.”

 

John nodded, watching the boy’s swift circular movements that were more focused than the previous six attempts. “You had previously discovered the best way to quiet your mind was through drugs.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

“How else have you quieted it previously?” John asked, knowing the answer.

 

“When I served Ms. Adler, Captain.” The boy stuck his tongue out between his teeth as he worked on making the polish on the boot as smooth as possible.

 

“What kind of service did you provide for Ms. Adler?”

 

“A sexual one, Sir.”

 

“So why not return to her services?” John asked, placing the teacup to the side. 

 

“She no longer appeals to me, Captain.”  The boy admired the left boot, and gently placed it to the side. 

 

John watched him pick up the right boot and studiously work on it. “And I appeal to you?”

 

The boy froze in his work, and shyly made eye contact with John. “Yes, Sir.”

 

John nodded, “Bring me the left boot, boy.”

 

Surprised the boy nodded, and picked it up carefully to carry over to his Captain. John took it from his hand and examined it slowly, carefully. A smile worked its way onto John’s lips. 

 

“Make the other one look like this, and I’ll have Kate fetch your violin.” John promised, feeling in his heart that the boy had finally started bending to his will.

 

“My violin, Sir?” the boy asked, joyfully.

 

“Make the right one look like this, and you’ll have fifteen minutes to play for Ms. Adler and I.” 

 

A smile spread on the boy’s face, and he crawled back to his work. Diligently, he worked on the second boot. “I miss my violin, Captain,” the brunet admitted in a small voice.

 

“I’m quite sure you do. However, your previous snark was unacceptable.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” the boy said quietly.

 

“I know you are.” 

 

“Sir, if I finish the boot polishing, what shall we do next week?” the lad examined the boot from all angles, and buffed the polish where it needed it.

 

“That’s a discussion for another day.” John pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Kate to bring the boy’s reward. 

 

“Yes, Sir.”  The boy picked his head up. “I think the right boot is ready, Sir.”

 

“Bring it here, then.” 

 

Trembling a bit the brunet made his way over to John who took the boot silently. John looked it over from every angle before he stated, “Congratulations, Sherlock. These boots have never looked better.” 

 

“Thank you, Captain,” The boy lowered his head, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. A motion later, he remembered himself and got into his position protocol. 

 

John placed the boot on the floor. “Do you remember how to put them on?”

 

“Yes, Sir.” 

 

“Start with the left.” A soft knock at the door caught John’s attention. “Come in, Kate.”  Kate entered the room and placed the violin on the table where the tea try had been minutes before. “If Ms. Adler’s free, I promised the boy fifteen minutes of play time.”

 

Kate nodded her head, “I’m sure she can be persuaded.” 

 

“Not too tight, now, boy,” John reminded, gently. 

 

“Yes, Sir,” the boy replied happily as he set to tie laces. He managed to get the other boot on before Ms. Adler appeared with her own sub in tow. Ms. Adler made a hand motion and her sub rushed to comply. 

 

The boy went back to his position and waited for further instructions. 

 

“Good evening, Captain. I heard there’s a celebration in this room tonight.” 

 

“Yes, Ms. Adler there is. The boy has successfully polished my boots so he has earned fifteen minutes of violin time.”

 

“Excellent news, Captain,” Irene agreed, she lowered herself onto the arm of John’s chair. 

 

John pressed his hand to the back of the boy’s neck, and gave a gentle squeeze. The boy rushed over to his violin. “May I please stand up, Captain?”

 

“Please do.”  

 

Irene smirked and exchanged a surprised look with John. John smiled, and nodded at his boy. Slowly, the music filled the room. Seamlessly from piece to piece the boy played on for precisely fifteen minute. 

 

Carefully the boy put his instrument away, and closed the case a bit forlornly. He got onto his knees, and crawled over to John before he got into his position protocol. 

 

“That was fantastic playing, Captain. Thank for inviting us,” Irene said, as she stood up and walked from the room. She signaled for her sub to follow just as she was out of the room. 

 

John glanced at the large clock on the wall, and rested his hand on the back of the boy’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, boy.”

 

“Thank you, Captain,” the brunet murmured. 

 

“You’re welcome, lad,” John answered. “Is this enough skin to skin contact, boy?”

 

“Yes, Captain, it is.” 

 

The rest of the session passed quietly with the boy on his knees. A snack was had by both parties, before Kate came back to finish the boy’s appointment. 

 

John made his way to his office, and sat to type up the session notes. He sent an order to Kate for another session later in the week, before she appeared to tell him his next client was ready. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg Lestrade's session

"Good morning, Captain.” a tall sleek brown woman smiled coyly. 

 

John Watson grinned widely as he paused on the street. “Ms. Donovan,” he nodded his head in greeting. “Today’s a lovely day for gardening.”

 

“It is. Ms. Adler asked me to tend to the foliage while she did some work, Captain.” 

 

“You’re doing a swell job,” John complimented her as he hungrily looked her over. “Remind me when is your next session, dear?”

 

“Ms. Adler today, Thursday at 15:00 with you Captain,” She responded with a blush. 

 

“Until then, dear.”  John said, as he walked into 66 Eaton Square. He popped his head into the vestibule where the woman who ran the house sat. “Good morning, Kate. Is Mr. Lestrade here?” 

 

“He is in the shower, Captain.”  Kate paused and gave a delicate look. “Mr. S. Holmes called again. He was wondering when he could come by.” 

 

John chuckled. “Schedule a meal for us, please. Something with a riverview.”

 

“Very well, Captain. Ms. Adler is going to take Ms. Donovan for dinner tonight. I’ll see if they can set two places.”

 

“Excellent, Kate,” John tried to dismiss her to get to his clients. 

 

Kate held her biro up to him. “Just one more moment of your time. The test results you requested are on your desk, as is the exclusive contract you requested. If I may add a word of caution,” Kate said, then smiled softly. “I’ve known him longer than you. He’s a bit of a wild man. He will agree to get whatever he wants, and do whatever he wants. I feel that you know him since you’re his provider but I’m here to tell you, if his wants don’t align with yours, he will choose himself over you everytime.”

 

“I understand your concerns-”

 

“No, John.  You don’t. I have been Irene’s right hand woman for the last fifteen years. In those years, I’ve fiercely protected what Irene and I have built. I want you to know that if you are considering an exclusive contract with a known degenerate like Sher-”

 

“Enough,” John said, sternly. Kate’s mouth snapped shut and she lowered her head. “I have listened to your concerns. I gave you ample time to speak, but I will not have you speak ill of my boy.” John cleared his voice, and smoothed his hair down. “Is this understood?”

 

Kate tilted her head up, with a plastered on smile. “Forgive me Captain that was presumptuous of me.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“No, Captain.” 

 

John nodded, then made his way to his office. He plugged his phone into the charger, and switched the TV monitor on before he ducked into the bathroom to change. John made his way out of the bathroom and into the playroom. 

 

Waiting for John this morning was a tall, broad shouldered man with silver-gray hair. The skin on this man was scarred from years of abuse and multiple narrow misses. “Good morning, Greg.”

 

“Good morning, Captain,” the older man greeted with a faint smile on his face. 

 

“This morning, old man, we’re going to work out of my office. On my six,” John instructed as he made his way back into his office. John listened to the crawling behind him, and pointed to the kneeling mat where he preferred his subs when they were in the office. 

 

John pulled the front of his desk open and pointed towards it. The gray haired man crawled under the desk and sat with his feet under his arse. John sat down at his desk.  “I don’t want to hear anything from you for the next ninety minutes. I want you to have a full mouth, but you must only hold it in your mouth. You do not get to suck, or lick, or enjoy. Since your mouth will be full, if you need to safe word, you will snap. Remind me, are you allergic to latex?”

 

“No Captain.” 

 

John smiled, and handed a condom down to the gray haired man. “You may start.” 

 

John heard the condom package rip open, and smelt the slight latex smell before he felt the old man fumble with his trousers. Slowly the condom was slide down his shaft, and a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. 

 

“Hey, Siri. Start a timer for ninety minutes,” John said as he turned his computer on. He felt the old man shift slightly closer to him. 

 

“Ok,” the e-voice responded. “Your timer has been set for one hour and thirty minutes.”

 

John set to his morning paperwork, and reviewed his inbox while the old man stayed still on his knees. 

 

Irene came into the office, but realized quickly now was not the time to discuss the altercation with Kate. She made her excuses, and left the office.

 

John picked up the phone, and dialed the number on his desk. He left a message for the clinic provider, before he leaned back in his chair.  The old man followed with his mouth, and    
John heard the old man’s knees creek.

 

“Old man, you’re doing so well,” John praised the sub on his knees. “You’re almost done, then you can wash your mouth out and we’ll cuddle.”

 

A nod from the sub couldn’t be seen, just felt. 

 

John laughed, before he turned back to the desktop and pulled Sherlock Holmes’ website up again. After a few clicks, John found out all he needed to know about the boy. He shut his computer down, and tapped the old man on his shoulder.

 

“Go wash your mouth out.”

 

“Excuse me, Sir, shall I clean you up?”

 

John smiled, and squeezed the shoulder he was touching. “I’ll handle it. Go brush your teeth in the playroom and I’ll meet you in there. You may go.” 

 

The old man crawled out of the room, while John shuffled to the bathroom in his office. He discarded the condom, and wiped his cock off with a wet flannel. 

 

John then washed his hands with clinical efficiency. After he dried his hands on the towel, he tucked his cock away and pulled his trousers up. 

 

John exited his office, and walked into his playroom. The gray haired old man waited for him on his knees. John threw himself onto the couch, and snapped his fingers. The sub crawled eagerly to John’s feet and kneeled there. 

 

“Would you like to kneel or sit?”

 

“Sit, please, Captain.” 

 

“Come up here, then.”  

 

Slowly the stiff older sub climbed onto the couch and placed his head in his Dom’s lap. John smiled down at him, and slowly carded through the gray hair. 

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Great, Captain. Better than when I walked in.”

 

“You served me so well, old man. I’m so proud of all your hard work. I know it’s not easy for you to be so still.”

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

John stayed silent, except to murmur praise in the old man’s ear and to stroke his hair soothingly.  

 

“It’s that time, Greg,” John muttered, ceasing his hand movements. “If you would like another session, please see Kate on the way out. My door is always open to you.” 

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

“Thank you for the gift of your service. Be safe until we meet again.”

 

Greg nodded his response, and waited until John had left the room before he did.

 

John went to Kate’s desk. “Mr. Lestrade was instructed to see you to schedule another session. Four hours again.” 

 

“Of course, Captain. Ms. Adler is waiting for you in her office.”

 

John nodded his understanding, and made his way into her office. He knocked gently, and smiled widely when she looked up at him.

 

“Hello, Irene.”

 

“John, please come sit down,” Irene invited smiling politely. John sat down across the desk from her. “I want to apologize for Kate. Her behavior earlier was atrocious.” 

 

“I agree, it was, however she is concerned about a business that she and you spent years building. So I get it.”

 

“I asked you here to discuss punishment. As you know, Kate is my property and the way she spoke to you is unacceptable. If she were yours, how would you punish her?”

 

“Lashes,” John said, with a shrug. “But this is Kate, and that’s too easy. So flats. Make her wear flats to work for one week. No exceptions.”

 

“Oh, Captain Watson. That’s brilliant. I’ll enforce that punishment today,” Irene said approvingly. “See you at dinner?”

 

“Yes. With Sherlock.”

 

“I had heard he was your dining companion. He’s a bit wild.”

 

“So I’ve read, but I have to tell you, he’s completely different with me.”

 

“I hope to see that.”

 

John leaned back in his chair, and smirked. “I can’t wait to show you.” 

  
  



End file.
